The Situation
by Effie17
Summary: Danny and Steve both know how to set each other off. Bossy Steve. Hurt Danny. This story is AU and requires a fair amount of imagination in the later chapters. Not Slash.
1. Chapter 1

The Situation

H

5

0

Author's Note: This story should probably be considered AU. It's been a really long time since I've posted a story, I look forward to hearing what you think of this one. Please enjoy.

H

5

0

Eight o'clock in the morning on Monday found Detective Danny Williams entering the Five 0 headquarters. A fresh cup of coffee in one hand and the keys to unlock the office in another. The team was stepped down for four days, due to a case that ran for over forty-eight hours straight. But, Danny, having spent two of those days with his daughter, had felt so good after dropping her off at school, he had decided to come to work.

"Hey, George," Danny smiled at the janitor.

"Good morning, Detective Williams." George raised a hand in greeting. "I didn't realize you would be in today. My supervisor left a note to wax and shampoo the floors since no one would be here. I can come back."

"Oh, don't mind me." Danny said, "I'll be in my office, but when you get to it, I'll just take a lunch or something."

"You sure you should even be here?" George looked Danny over, noticing the black eye and slight limp. "Chin Ho made it sound like your last case really took it out of you."

"I'm sure, buddy. I'm just here to catch up on paper work." Danny smiled one more time at George and headed to his office.

Once inside, Danny powered up his computer and sifted through his email. He got started on responding to colleague's inquiries and declined an offer to speak at a team building conference in Los Angeles, sighting a lack of time. Even though he had been reluctant to join up with Steve when they had first met, he was now thankful for the opportunity. He had the prestige of being on an elite task force and was proud of what the team did everyday. He was keeping the islands safe for his little girl. The little girl that thought he could do anything. He smiled to himself. Danny then headed to the fax machine, expecting to throw out a bunch of junk solicitor offers. He noted that George was in the main area of the office, waxing the tiled floor. He did throw out an advertisement for discounted ink toner and another paper that said something about discount cruise trips. His eyes came upon an official looking document.

"Crap," Danny sighed. It seemed an important part of evidence was still at the offices and for some reason had not been logged in. If he wanted this particular kidnapper to get away, which he did not, he would need to run it down to HPD.

Danny headed to the Five 0 evidence locker and sure enough, one clear plastic bag had slipped half way under the bottom shelf. Danny bent to pick it up, it was the duct tape that the victim had been bound at the wrists with. It was covered with the kidnappers DNA and fingerprints.

Standing upright, Danny took the evidence bag and headed out of the locker, locking the door behind him. Danny passed George on the way out. Who silenced the waxing machine and turned to the Detective.

"Heading out, already?" George asked.

"Yeah, I uh," Danny raised the bag. "Gotta turn this in to put the finishing touches on this jerk, kidnapper's case."

"Kidnapper, huh?" George inquired.

"Yeah, it was on the news."

"Oh, the guy kidnapping teenage boys?" George genuinely smiled, remembering that he did know all about it. "I'm gad you caught him, Detective. I got two boys myself. My wife was awful worried. Kept the boys in the house most of this last week."

"Well, they are safe now."

"Thanks to you," George smiled.

"Not just me." Danny said.

"Well, you better go get that evidence turned in, then. Don't want such a monster getting off on a lack of proof he did it," George indicated that Danny should head on out.

"No, we don't," Danny smiled as he palmed the keys. "I probably won't come back today. We're all supposed to be relaxing, anyway. I'll let you work without me underfoot."

"And don't you worry, Detective. I won't tell the Commander or Chin that you were here." George's comment was probably meant to comfort Danny, but, tI did the opposite. Danny had got a little roughed up by the suspect before Steve had reached them. The suspect, Billy Dane, liked to grab teenage boys around fifteen to seventeen years old. He was a foot taller than Danny and had at east fifty pounds on him. Danny had found Dane first, about to harm his latest catch. The boy laid on the filthy floor, duct taped to an exposed pipe that ran through the basement, clearly terrified.

Danny physically shook himself to try and rid himself of the image in his head. Billy Dane and Danny had fought, they traded blow for blow, Danny never backing down, hence the black eye and twisted knee. Stupid ACL.

"Stupid McGarrett," Danny breathed as he walked away from George and out of the building. Danny knew that in part, his injuries, mostly the knee, were Steve's reason for the down time that the team was receiving. The detective knew that he could have made the situation better for himself if he had not fought his partner so hard on going to the hospital, he grimaced as the conversation came back to him.

H

5

0

Three days earlier.

"Fine." Steve huffed, "You don't have to go in the ambulance, I'll drive you."

Danny sat on the end of the ambulance, ice pack on his bad knee and a glare on his face. "I'm not going to the hospital at all, Steve. It's not bad."

Steve shared a quick look with the EMT who shook his head then spoke, "I'd feel a lot better after some Xrays. That knee is swollen and if you have a history of injury to it, then it needs to be checked."

"Get in the ambulance," Steve said, firmly.

"I know my body and I'm telling you both," Danny said looking up as Chin and Kono approached the trio. "It's nothing that some ice won't fix."

Steve's glare was unyielding. "You don't want to risk further damage to that knee. Neither do I."

"Steve, you are completely over reacting and I am going back to the palace to complete my report." Danny tossed the ice pack to the EMT and headed to his Camaro, desperately trying to hide the limp and failing miserably.

"Okay, okay." Steve ran up behind him, followed discreetly by Chin Ho and Kono. "If it's better tomorrow, then you don't have to go to the hospital. If you're still limping and it's still swollen, then I don't care what you think, you're getting it checked out."

"It won't still hurt tomorrow," Danny stopped walking and turned to regard Steve with a smile.

Steve huffed. "It better not, I just got you broken in."

Danny and Steve had headed back to the Palace and Chin and Kono had remained to process the crime scene and the suspect. Danny was well aware of the concerned glances that Steve repeatedly shot his way from his own office. Danny had his leg elevated on his trash can, with a fresh bag of ice on his knee and a cold pack pressed to his rapidly swelling eye. He had angrily kicked Steve out an hour earlier, believing fully that if he didn't piss of Steve and soon, he would be dragged to the ER for those Xrays. He had verbally thrown Steve out of his office, using words that Danny knew would work. But, it looked like Steve might be coming back for more. Danny watched as Steve, having already pushed back from his desk, stood and headed out of his own office.

"Crap," Danny exhaled and lowered the ice pack from his face. He watched as Steve moved toward him.

"I'm not-" Danny started.

"I was just going to offer to duct tape that ice pack to your face for you," Steve said.

"What?"

"That way you can have both hands to type with and you can get your report done so I can take you for those Xrays." Steve smiled.

"No thanks. We had a deal, you reneging?" Danny asked.

"Not as long as you come home with me tonight," Steve replied.

"You wish," Danny muttered. "You are so not my type, babe."

"I'm being serious," Steve raised his voice.

"I'm not doing this with you, we had a deal. I am going home as soon as I complete my report. Which is what I suggest you do." Danny turned his eyes back to the computer, indicating he was done talking.

"I could just force you," Steve smiled.

"You and who's army?" Danny growled.

"Like I'd need help," Steve challenged.

At that moment, Kono and Chin entered the office.

"Looks like I'd have that help," Steve smirked.

"What the hell, McGarrett? What is your issue? I am fine or at least I will be. I mean..." Danny raged. "You gave me until tomorrow, you breaking your word?" Danny challenged, clearly angry.

"No. Fine. Forget it." Steve yelled, "you want to do permanent damage, go right ahead. What do I care?" Danny watched as Steve stormed out of the Palace.  
Danny was silent, averting his eyes. He had pushed Steve too hard.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I want to take a moment to thank everyone for their kind and encouraging reviews. They mean a lot to me. Also, I am taking a few chapters to ease into what will make this story an AU. Please enjoy.

H

5

0

Danny got the duct tape evidence turned into the clerk at HPD, visited with Duke to make sure everything was in order with the case. Then left the police department at an easy pace, finding his car quickly right where he'd parked it, then automatically turned the Camaro in the direction of Steve's house. He eyed the clock. Ten thirty. He reached for his cell phone, finger hoovering over Steve's contact icon. With a grunt, Danny put his phone in the cup holder and changed course.

Danny picked the phone back up and put the back phone down. He rubbed his aching knee. The detective was a mixture of still angry and deeply sorry for his attitude toward Steve, unsure of how to make it right. More than a little worried that Steve had not called him. The deadline for his knee healing was long past. Steve had never showed, as expected, the following morning to check the knee and carry out his threat. Danny had kept watching his door for Steve to come in, interrupting his time with Grace to drag him in for an xray.

But, no Steve.

Grace had even asked if they were going to go to his partners house, since it was a common occurrence.

Danny had told her that Uncle Steve had other plans and that it would be just the two of them this weekend. So with no 'Monkey' and no need to be in to work the next day, Danny turned the car towards the mountains for a drive. Enjoying the feel of power from the car's engine and the comfort of his favorite music on the stereo, he headed out of Honolulu.

H

5

0

Steve McGarrettt had spent the better part of the last few days brooding. He alternated from working on his Dad's old Grand Marquis, swimming in the ocean and talking himself out of driving over to Danny's.

"Stupid Haole," Steve mumbled as he scraped his hand again while turning the ratchet. "What do I care anyway?" Steve glanced over at his silent cell phone for the one millionth time.

"If he wants to walk with a limp, who am I to stop him?" Steve grumbled to himself. Steve continued to work on the car into the early evening, every now and then picking up his cell phone, but not dialling Danny's number.

"Stupid, stupid," Steve said, "Haole."

Steve cracked his head on the hood of the car as his Danny's ringtone pierced the air. With a soft curse, Steve rubbed his head where he'd hit it and worked his way quickly over to the phone.

"McGarrett," Steve barked into the phone.

Silence greeted him.

"Danny?" Steve asked.

Silence, then static.

"Danny, where are you?" Steve grabbed his wallet off the work bench and headed out of the garage, phone pressed tightly to his ear. "Danny?"

Steve typed out a quick text for Chin to trace Danny's cell.

"You know a blonde haole?" A female voice finally, finally responded.

"My name is Commander Steve McGarrett of Five 0 and the US Navy and you have my partner's cell phone," Steve spoke with a firm, strong authority, hitting the speaker button on his phone "Where is he and where are you now?"

"Haole picked a fight and lost," the voice responded. "He's got a mouth on him.

Steve sighed. "Yeah, I know. Tell me where he is and I'll take care of it."

"You'll find him at Ka'ena Point."

"Wait! Wait!" Steve shouted into the phone. "Danny's alive? Right?"

"He's alive."

The called ended.

Steve cursed and hit the speed dial for Chin and practically threw himself into his his truck, turning over the engine and putting it in gear before the door was closed.

Chin answered on the first ring, "I didn't get much, I think he's on the north side of the island."

"Caller said Ka'ena Point, get me a chopper out of Hickam Airforce Base and I want you and a medic on it. You've got ten minutes."

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Okay here we go, hold on tight.

H

5

0

Steve piloted the helicopter toward the northern part of the island, Chin in the co-pilot's seat and a medic in the back. His thoughts turned dark as one scenario after another pushed itself into his mind. Did Wo Fat have Danny? Or another enemy of Steve's? Could it be an enemy of Danny's? Recent or long forgotten. Steve mentally shook himself, he needed to keep it together.

"The caller was right, his phone is still turned on and the signal is straight north of us." Chin looked up from his tablet, anchoring Steve. "What is Danny even doing out here?"

"You should be able to ask him in a few minutes." Steve replied, his jaw set. The anger and worry radiating off of him in waves.

Chin Ho said nothing more as Steve directed the chopper where he indicate, they touched down in a clearing close to where the tablet suggested Danny's phone was.

"We'll go in on foot from here," Steve eyed the medic, who looked to be in his fifties, as he and Chin strapped on their leg holsters and hefted their rifles. "I want you to stay close behind us. We don't know what to expect so be prepared for anything. You have a description of our Target?"

"Yes," the medic nodded his head. "Detective Kelly showed me a recent photo on his tablet before we landed."

"Good," Steve and Chin headed in search of Danny with the medic close behind.

"He should be about fifty feet ahead." Chin indicated in the direction they were already headed.

"What's your margin for error on that thing?" The medic asked, indicating the tablet.

"Six feet or so," Chin answered as he moved forward. "Once we are within range he should be easy to locate, assuming we find more than a cell phone."

"We'd better find a whole lot more than a phone." Steve muttered.

The made their way through the dense foliage, careful but quickly. There's was no time to waste, especially if Danny was badly injured.

"He should be right here," Chin indicated a wide area. "There's a lot of damage from that last storm, we're going to have to move leaves and trees."

"I see no immediate danger, no enemy." Steve wiped the sweat from his face, lowering his weapon. "Let's call his phone." Steve pulled his cell out and hit the speed dial for Danny. Immediately a shrill ringtone sliced through the quiet air.

"Over here," the medic shouted, glad to finally be of help.

"Easy, easy, buddy." Steve gently pushed the medic back, not wanting him to get hurt if it was a trap. Steve carefully moved aside fallen vegetation to reveal a blonde head, "Danny," he breathed. Steve pulled his pistol from his leg holster and turned on the light attached to it, shining it on Danny's face. Steve gasped, underneath the bruises and cuts on Danny's face he immediately noticed that Danny looked very different, a heck of a lot younger than he had three days ago, when the two had argued.

"Well, he's alive but he's not your Detective Williams," the medic stated. "This kid can't be older than sixteen." The medic quickly moved in and put two fingers to his patients neck. "Kid's alive, though. Beaten up pretty bad. We just need to get him awake and out of this jungle. Yeah, no, this kid could be as young as thirteen." The medic continued to move branches off of his patient until he was completely uncovered. Chin and Steve shared a look over the medics head.

"Look, uh what was your name again?" Steve asked dragging a hand down his face.

"I go by my last name, Brody," the medic answered.

"I want you to perform basic triage, patch him up. But, if there's no serious damage, I am taking him with me." Steve said, firmly.

"You don't want to find his parents?" Brody asked, completely shocked.

"I know who he belongs to," Steve replied. "Just check him over."

Steve indicated for Chin Ho to follow him a few steps away.

"What is going on here, Steve?" Chin whispered, harshly.

"I don't know. I don't know." Steve answered, trying to control the rising panic that had only lowered for a moment when he'd seen the shock of blonde hair amongst all the green of the jungle. "It is definetly our Danny, he's just-"

"A teenager." Chin Ho supplied.

"You seem to be taking this pretty well," Steve accused.

"I don't know what to think, yet. He's alive. That's what's most important, let's just allow Brody to check him over, if he doesn't have any injuries that require a hospital, we can do like you said and take him home. When he wakes up he can tell us all he remembers and we'll go from there."

"Commander?" Brody called out. With a look to Chin that said play it cool, he headed back to Brody and Danny.

"How is he?" Steve asked.

"He'll live, he's got some bruising on his abdomen, obviously on his face, his shoes and socks are completely missing. The fact that he's unconscious is concerning. But, I can't seem to rouse him. He should wake soon. But, we can go back to the chopper and get the back board to move him."

"I got it," Chin said, already jogging back to the helicopter.

Steve took another moment to look over his partners face. Gone was the stubble that Danny usually allowed. He had smooth skin, his hair more blonde and quite a bit shorter, with absolutely no gray at all. He looked so much thinner that Steve almost reached out to touch his face, just to make sure Danny was really there. Chin returned quickly with the back board and they rolled Danny onto it. Steve taking the lead and Brody the end. Once they had Danny secured to the chopper, Steve climbed in the front and started the engines. Chin and Brody remained in the back.

The ride back to Hickam went quickly, as Brody cleaned Danny's face to get a better look at the damage. He would have a splendid black eye, with minor cuts all over his face that would heal quickly. Brody palpated his patients abdomen and was rewarded with two blue eyes meeting his.

"Hey, there. You've been injured, but you're in really good hands. Can you tell me your name?" Brody asked.

"Where am I?" Danny asked.

"Well, young man, you are in a helicopter on the way to Hickam Airforce Base." Brody answered his patient. "Can you tell me your name, son?"

"What happened?" Danny's eyes found Chin's and he tried to struggle his way out of the restraining straps of the back board. "Chin, where's Steve?"

"Thank God you recognize me," Chin exhaled a long breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Steve, he's awake and he knows me."

Steve responded through the headset, "Ask him who did this to him?"

But, Danny was already back asleep.

"Wait, you know this kid?" Brody shouted into his own headset. "I thought we were looking for a team mate of yours. Is this his kid? We found his kid, but not him?"

"Brody," Steve took a moment to think. "This young man's situation is need to know and the fewer people who do know, the better. I appreciate any medical attention you can give him, but I cannot disclose his identity."

"Okay, okay." Brody nodded his head in understanding. Any man that could demand a medic and a helicopter in ten minutes and get both, had some pull and it was beyond Brody's pay grade. He would just have to chalk it up to a protected witness or something. "I don't think he has any broken ribs, but they may be cracked or bruised."

"I'll tape them when we got back to my house." Steve carefully guided the chopper into the landing area and shut down the engine. He and Chin climbed out, offering their hands to Brody.

"Mahalo, brah," Chin said, as he clasped Brody's hand.

When Steve offered his hand to Brody, he gave it an extra squeeze, "I need to know I can trust you to keep what happened these last few hours confidential, this kids life and others could be in danger."

"Yes, sir," Brody returned the grip. "No one will hear anything from me. I'll leave this bag of medical supplies with you and head home to my wife."

"Mahalo," Steve replied. Together, he and Chin watched as Brody left the secure area of the airforce base, then turned to Danny. With so much more light, they could clearly see Danny's very young face. Yet, there was no denying that it was in fact their Danno.

"Crap," Chin breathed. "How do you want to do this?"

"He's so freaking little, I think I'll just carry him to my truck." Steve moved forward to remove the restraints and he carefully lifted his partner into his arms. "How old does he look to you?"

"I don't know," Chin answered. "Probably fifteen, maybe sixteen. He's small even as an adult."

The made their way to Steve's truck and Chin opened the back door so Steve could slide Danny in, laying down, then fastened a seat belt loosely around his sleeping friend.

As they removed their holsters and stowed their gear, Steve's mind whirled with questions. "Aright, you can head home-"

"Oh, no you don't," Chin Ho interrupted. "I am not leaving you alone with a teenage Danny Williams. I'm coming home with you."

"Chin it's ten o'clock, we'll be fine, go home to Malia." Steve assured him, climbing into the driver's seat of the truck and closing the door.

"How about I grab my beautiful wife and meet back at your house?" Chin offered. "You can't tell me that you wouldn't like a doctor's opinion of his condition."

Steve had to give it to Chin, the man made sense.

H

5

0

To Be Continued...

Author's Note: Yeah, I did just do that. Let me know what you think. Is this story worth continuing?


	4. Chapter 4

The Situation Chapter 4

Author's Note: Ugh. Sorry. Real life has kept me from a timely update. I hope this chapter makes up for it.

H

5

0

Steve had placed his partner is the spare room that Danny usually occupied while injured and sick. He sat on the edge of the small bed and watched the gentle rise and fall of his partners chest. Danny slept on, oblivious to the turmoil his partner was experiencing. Steve was caught between wanting to shake his partner awake and the desire to go to bed himself and hope this was all just a bad dream.

"Crap, Danno." Steve dragged his hand down his face. "What am I supposed to do with a teenage partner?"

Danny slept on, offering no answer.

Steve looked up as Chin Ho and Malia appeared in the door way.

"Steve," Chin indicated Danny. "How's he doing?"

"Sleeping soundly," Steve replied, he scooted over to make room for Malia to get closer to Danny.

"Are you sure you don't want to take him to a hospital?" Chin asked.

"Who would we tell him he was?" Steve asked, with a negative shake of his head. "And there's nothing major wrong with him."

Chin Ho raised an eyebrow.

"Let's not worry until we now something's wrong," Malia offered. She checked Danny's blood pressure, pulse and heart rate. "All normal."

"Well, besides he's twenty years younger than he should be," Steve dragged his hand down his face again, resting his hand on his stubled cheek.

"And you still don't want to wake him?" Chin asked.

"Not yet," Steve stood up from the bed and stretched. "Let him sleep. When he does wake up, I just might beat him to death."

Chin indicated out of the room and downstairs, "you want some coffee?"

"I'll sit with him for a bit," Malia offered.

"Yeah," Steve followed Chin down the stairs and into the kitchen where the coffee pot sat full of fresh coffee.

"Do you think Danny went to the north shore looking for trouble?" Chin asked.

"I don't know what he was up to," Steve waited patiently as Chin poured himself a cup of coffee, then Steve.

"You haven't talked to him since the bust, though?"

"No, I let him be." Steve sighed. "Maybe, if I'd been all over him. If I'd dragged him kicking and screaming to the hospital, anyway. Huh. I don't know."

"He's a grown man." Chin laughed, "at least he was a few days ago."

Steve laughed along with Chin Ho.

"What are we going to do?" Chin asked, following Steve out to the living room.

"We've got to figure out what happened and try to reverse it." Steve settled in his chair. "Any ideas?"

"Not off the top of my head. I've been scouring the internet trying to see if I could come across an old legend, but, so far no luck. This could be something that never made it online. A secret so guarded...we need a local that knows about this mojo or whatever it is."

"You got an Aunt or Uncle?" Steve smiled into his coffee, the seriousness of the situation momentarily forgotten.

"Maybe. I'll ask around in the morning." Chin flicked his wrist to look at his watch. "In a few hours I can start making some phone calls and start dropping in on family members to try and get some information."

"Good. You do that." Steve sipped his coffee. "I don't want to force Danny awake just yet. Hopefully, he'll wake on his own by then and I can ask him what he remembers."

"Just..." Chin trailed off.

"What?"

"Look, just try and go easy on him. He's been through a lot." Chin offered.

"You want me to baby him?"

"No, I- I don't know. Just don't hang him off the roof or anything."

"Chin-"

"Steve, I know you're still mad at him. But, we don't know what he will remember. Maybe his mind has de aged, too. That could very well be an actual sixteen year old up there." Chin indicated up the stairs.

"Oh, his mind had better be up to date," Steve set down his empty coffee mug. "I'm not raising him."

Chin softly laughed.

"What?" Steve asked. "I'm not, we'd like have to ship him back to his parents or something."

"And tell them what? Tell Grace what?" Chin asked.  
"Grace," Steve sighed. "What a mess!"

"Look," Chin offered. "Don't go borrowing trouble. Let's hope Danny's mind is that of a thirty-six year old and he can tell us who he pissed off. We can find her, assuming it's the old lady on the phone that led you to Danny. Hopefully, he can apologize or whatever and she can turn him back."

"You make it sound so simple," Steve leaned back in his chair. The two sait in companionable silence until they heard footsteps on the stairs. "How is he?" Steve stood up as Malia worked her way down the stairs.

"Resting comfortably. Can I get some of that coffee?" The doctor asked.

"I'll get you some," Chin offered.

"Oh, no. Sit down, I can find my way around the kitchen," Malia responded.

A quiet peace fell over the men, both lost in their own thoughts.

H

5

0

Upstairs, Danny slowly worked his way back to consciousness. He groaned and grabbed his aching head. "Ugh." He rolled over onto his side, his eyes closed tightly shut. 'What did I do last night?' His whole body ached. Badly. Danny was left with a feeling of dread. 'What had happened?'

Danny sat bolt upright in the bed. A feeling of insecurity hit him and he felt an intense need to flee. Danny flipped the blanket off of him and threw his legs over the side off the bed. Black dots danced before his eyes and he fought the overwhelming desire to pass out. Danny forced his body to it's feet and stood on wobbly legs. He could hear distant voices and looked for an exit. His eyes immediately caught the window and he moved towards it. Rubbing his head with one hand and unlatching the window with the other, he used both hands to open the window and an alarm blared at him. 'Oh, no.' He threw the window open the rest of the way and with a herculian effort hefted his upper body out the window.

H

5

0

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

The Situation, Chapter 5

Author's Note: Ugh. So sorry. Real life has kept me from a timely update. I hope this chapter makes up for it.

H

5

0

Danny's arms shook as he lifted his body up and half way out the window. Resting his stomach on the window sill he reached with his hands to grab for some trim to pull himself out the rest of the way.

"Stop!" A loud, commanding voice ordered from back inside the room.

Danny, fearfully, rocked himself off the window, trying to get himself fully outside when big, strong hands grabbed him from behind. He had a brief moment of feeling like his body was betraying him as he was flung backwards onto the bed.

"What the hell is the matter with you!?" The voice, which belonged to one big, angry dude, raged at him. This guy looked mad enough to break him in half and he was towering over him.

"Look, Mister," Danny sputtered, unsure of what was going on. "I don't know how I got in your house, but, I wouldn't steal anything and if you just let me go, I won't bother you again."

The man's jaw dropped open, the anger leaving his face. Two more people barged into the room. Danny felt a little safer at the appearance of a kind looking woman.

But, the man behind her looked ready for trouble, with a gun on his hip.

Malia, seeing the open window and hearing the tale end of what Danny had said, moved slowly towards him with a smile on her face and her hands palm-out.

"That's quite a bump on your head, young man," Malia eased closer to Danny. Pushing Steve slightly back.

"Danny. My name's Danny," he offered, clearly scared to death.

"My name's Malia and we're all friends here," Malia shot Steve and Chin a look that clearly said "look friendly."

The man that came in with her spoke next, "My name's Chin Ho and this is Steve."

"I just want to go home," Danny scooted back on the bed, away from them. "Look, I don't know how I got here. But, there's been some kind of mistake."

"Danny, I am also a doctor and I'd like to get another look at you. Is that alright?" Malia asked.

"I wanna go home, please." Danny said quietly.

"Look, Danny," Chin Ho spoke again. "You're pretty beat up. What happened to you?"

"I don't know. I don't-" Danny looked up and eyed the three people surrounding him, feeling caged in. He looked and the window again, then at the open door. No way was he getting past these two men unless they let him.

"Danny, it's okay. This is normal with head trauma," Malia ignored Steve's soft snort as he moved to close the window.

"Can we, can we call my dad?" Danny asked, looking at Malia as she took his head in her hands, eying the gash.  
"Danny, do you recognize any of us?" Steve asked, getting closer.

"Steve." Malia warned.

"My head really hurts," Danny exhaled, leaning out of Malia's hands and into the pillows. His eyes closing.

"Oh, no you don't," Steve said, moving to shake Danny. But, Chin stopped him.

"He doesn't remember us, brah." Chin grabbed Steve's arm.

Steve saw the truth in Chin's words. Danny was scared, in a place he didn't know with grownups he did not know. And worse yet, he seemed to want his parents.

H

5

0

Sorry for the very short chapter. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

H

5

0

Author's Note: Oh, my. So sorry about the serious delay in updating.

Steve McGarrett watched the steady rise and fall of Danny's teenage chest as he inhaled, then exhaled. Steve sighed loudly, then dragged his hands down his face.

"What am I going to do?" Steve asked, aloud.

As he expected there was no response from his partner. Steve fought the urge, once again, to shake Danny's shoulder. He had so many questions and no answers. It had been hours since Danny had awaken, not recognizing any of them. Steve sighed, once again dragging his hands down his face. The body on the bed turned over, wiped a hand across a forehead.

Steve could no longer hold back the urge to wake his partner. "Danny, Danny. Hey, buddy." Steve kneeled beside Danny's bed and rubbed his arm.

"Hmmmm. Steve?" At Danny's obvious recognition of him, Steve barked out a sharp laugh.

"Oh, thank God." Steve breathed.

"Steve?" Danny squinted up at him, trying to raise himself off the pillows.

"Easy! Easy there, Danno. You're hurt." Steve slipped his arm under Danny's slim body and gently lifted him up enough to push the pillows under his shoulders and back.

"What?" Danny mumbled.

"Just...take it easy." Steve chided him. "You want some water?"

At Danny's nod, Steve uncapped a water bottle and moved closer to help Danny drink.

"Steve, personal space." Danny took the water bottle and proceeded to dump some of it down his face and chest, before Steve rescued it.

"Did you get any in your mouth?" Steve barked.

"Sorry, Steve." Danny replied, sullenly. "I don't feel good. Everything hurts."

"No, I'm sorry." Steve gently offered the water bottle to Danny's dry lips. "Small sips. Okay?"

Danny took a few, them pushed the water bottle away. "Enough." Danny's eyes caught his hand. "Huh." Danny's eyes zeroed in on the small size of his hands, the way they seemed softer, less roughened. Smooth even.

"Look, Danno. There's something we really need to talk about." Steve was no longed able to put off the inevitable.

Danny looked away from his hand and up at Steve. A question in his eyes.

"Danny," Steve hesitated.

"If it's about the other day. Look, I'm sorry." Danny said, awkwardly. "I-"

"No-well." Steve, once again dragged his hand down his face. "We should talk about that, too. But,-"

Steve was at a sudden loss for words. Danny looked up at him with his young, innocent face and Steve was finding it hard to tell him he was a kid, for crying out loud.

"Danny, buddy. What do you remember?"

"We argued at work... I said I was sorry." Danny muttered.

"Nothing after that?" Steve pressed.

Danny's eyebrows creased. "I had Grace."

Steve remained silent.

"I brought her home."

Steve remained quiet.

"I distinctly remember avoiding you," Danny smiled up at Steve, readjusting his position on the bed and failed to hide a grimace.

"Oh, do you?" Steve smirked.

"Now, I'm here and I feel like you kicked my ass." Danny said, a hint of a question in his voice.

"Wasn't me." Steve offered no other explaination. His cell phone vibrated quietly on his hip. Removing it he glanced at the text message and tapped a fast response.

"Who's that?" Danny asked, reaching for the water bottle again.

"Chin. He and Kono are at the office." Steve said, distracted. "Trying to figure out what happened to you."

"What do you mean? I got beat up. I hurt, but it'll all heal." Danny waved off his condition.

"No, it's bigger than that." Steve sent his message and put the phone away.

"What? Tell me I didn't hurt anyone."

"It's not that-"

"Then, what?" Danny levered himself into a sitting position, and Steve pushed him right back down.

"Don't move. You need rest."

"Steve, I need to go to the bathroom." Danny growled.

"Okay, but, let me help you. You've got bruised ribs." Steve, still very aware that Danny had no idea he was a teenager, carefully moved Danny into the bathroom. Steve stood in a way that blocked Danny's view off all the mirrors.

"Do you mind?"Danny asked, a little out of breath, indicating that Steve could leave.

"Danny, there's something you should know-"

"Out, Steven."

Danny gently pushed Steve out the door and closed it in his face, heading straight to relieve himself.

"Danny, just don't-" Steve exhaled oudly. "Do not look in the mirror. Okay?"

"I'm not vain, Steve. I can feel it hurts. I'm sure I've got a black eye." Danny flushed the toilet and Steve was back inside the bathroom a second later. "What is the matter with you?! You are acting competely nuts."

Danny, somehow, managed to wash his hand around Steve's form which was blocking the mirror and making it difficult to access the sink.

"Danny-" Steve tried again. "Let's go downstairs and have some breakfast."

"And I'm going home, too." Danny pushed past Steve and back to the bedroom he'd recently vacated. He glanced around for his shoes and clothes.

"No, you're not." Steve responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

Danny inwardly cringed. He hated it when Steve talked to him like this. All Commander-You'll-Do-What-I-Tell-You.

Steve was the picture of an immovable force. If possible, he looked even bigger than usual. Danny sighed, he'd have a huge fight on his hands if he wanted to go back to his apartment.

"Look, buddy. I'm fine. A little beat up, but, there's no cause for the McGarrett protection detail." Danny laughed to himself. Danny located a clean tshirt.

"I beg to differ."

"Look, I'll let you make me breakfast, but, then I'm out of here. We're back to work today, right?" Danny wondered for a moment at what day it was.

"You're right about eating. But, you're not going anywhere." Steve insisted, blocking the doorway. "And work is absolutely out of the question."

Danny found a clean shirt and slowly eased it over his shoulders, finding it baggy. He grabbed a pair of his jeans from the supply he had in Steve's spare rooms dresser. He pulled them on and could not ignore how big they were on him.

"Danny, your clothes seem to have gotten bigger." Steve smirked, taking a moment in the victory he was getting ready to enjoy at Danny's expense.

"Huh?" Danny contiued to zip them up and button them, still intent on leaving. The truth of the situation not settling in.

"You're not leaving," Steve repeated.

"Why not?" Danny asked.

"I think it's time you did look in the mirror." Steve stated, no longer blocking the doorway.

"Fine. I'd like to splash some water on my face, anyway." Danny headed for the bathroom, glanced in the mirror and stopped in his tracks. His eyes refusing to believe what he saw.

"Malia puts you at around fifteen or sixteen years old." Steve had moved to now block the bathroom doorway. "When you first woke up you recognized Chin and asked for me. Then, the second time you woke up you had no idea who we were. You were absolutely terrified, asking for your parents."

Danny said nothing, his hand going up to touch his bruised, yet very young face.

"I've got Chin and Kono looking into this." Steve offered.

"Looking into how I turned into a teenager!?" Danny finally found his voice and Steve was the only target. His rage bubbled over. "How did this happen!? What did you do?!"

"What did I do?" Steve raised his own voice.

"This has McGarrett written all over it!"

"I got a phone call from your cell yesterday. Some lady saying that you picked a fight and mouthed off to the wrong person!" Steve, the stress and lack of sleep taking its toll, let his anger roll out on the much smaller man. "And since that completely sounded like something you would do, I have no reason to doubt her."

Steve stopped his verbal assault as Danny wavered. Seemingly, having a dizzy spell. Stepping forward, Steve grabbed Danny by both biceps, kicked the toilet lid closed and lowered Danny to sit on the lid.

"You gonna be sick?"

A shake of the head.

"Look, we're going to fix this." Steve offered, kneeling infront of him as Danny's head came to rest on Steve's shoulder.

Danny said nothing. He just sat there, shaking gently in Steve's arms.

"Chin and Kono are researching island lore. As soon as we have a lead on the woman that called me, I'm headed to question her." Steve tried to get Danny to look him in the eye. "I think you did too much. Your body has had a big trauma. Let's get you back to bed. I'll bring you some breakfast. You need to eat, then rest."

When Steve stood and tried to take Danny with him, Danny resisted. Pushing at Steve's chest.

"I know you want to be in control right now, but, that's just not going to happen." Steve continued to hold Danny by his biceps and walked backwards out of the bathroom, dragging Danny with him. The Navy Seal manuevered his friend and partner into a seated position on the bed. "Danny?"

Danny ignored Steve, in shock from the image in the mirror.

Steve gripped the back of Danny's neck and gave it a gentle squeeze. Finally, Danny's eyes moved to Steve's.

"I need you to trust me." Steve said. "Not just with this situation. Last night, you did not know who I was. You tried to go out the window. I don't know if that can happen again. There's so much we don't know..." Danny's eyes continued to stay locked on Steve's. "But, I need you to trust me. I am going to get us through this. That I promise."

H

5

0

To Be Continued...


End file.
